


Relax

by twinsarein



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 01:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a sure-fire way of helping Sam relax after a difficult hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relax

**Author's Note:**

  * For [verucasalt123](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=verucasalt123).



Tipping his head back, Dean takes a long swallow of beer. It’s his second one after getting back from their latest hunt. It had been successful, what with killing the monster, but they hadn't been able to stop it from killing three innocent people.

Dean hates that they'd lost some people, but Sam is having a harder time of it. He'd come within a second of being able to pull one of them back, but that second had been all the monster needed.

Just then, Dean hears a thud come from the bathroom, and he sighs. He'd hoped that Sam would be able to come to terms with it - wash it down the drain along with the crud he'd picked up. The thud he'd heard was Sam hitting the shower wall, so Dean figures it isn't working.

That’s okay, though, Dean has several methods for getting his brother to decompress after a tough hunt. Sparring is one, but probably out as he doesn't want to bust up the cheap motel furniture. Going for a run is always good, but it’s after midnight, and the neighborhood is crummy. Dean doesn't think it will de-stress his brother to have to fend off muggers.

There is only one really good option, and the fact that Sam is just getting out of the shower, means that access is easy. Clearing his empty beer bottle off the bed, and moving the half finished one to the little table between the two queens the room came with, Dean practically rubs his hands together in glee.

Going to stand by the bathroom door, Dean tenses when it slams open. As soon as Sam comes through, Dean grabs him from behind and propels him to the nearest bed. Sam is a good fighter and quite a bit bigger, damn him, but Dean has the element of surprise and the advantage of knowing all of Sam's moves.

Within seconds, it’s all over, and Dean has Sam held, face-down, on the bed. The towel Sam had come out with wrapped around his hips long gone in the struggle. Dean lies across Sam's body, still fully clothed, and leans down to bite the back of Sam's neck. Sam shudders, and Dean can feel some of the tension leave his big body.

"That's right, Sam, just give it up for me. I'm going to make you feel so good." Sam is one of the least submissive people Dean knows, but for some reason, a bite on that spot takes the fight right out of him. At least, when it’s Dean administering the bite. What Dean is going to do next does the same thing, only even more profoundly.

Knowing any attempt at teasing foreplay would just wind his brother up at this point, Dean doesn't bother. Instead, he slides down Sam's body, parts his ass cheeks, and licks. The response is instant. Sam moans, opens his legs wider, and slides his knees up a little, so his ass is easier to reach.

Lifting his head, Dean takes in the picture of his brother all spread out and on display for him. "That's it, Sammy. Show me how much you like it. God, I love it when you offer yourself up."

Bending back down, Dean loses track of time as he licks all around Sam's hole, nipping at the sensitive skin before sealing his mouth over the relaxing opening and pushing his tongue inside. Thrusting his tongue in and out, Dean rubs his thumbs on the saliva slick skin, and dips them down to pull at the rim a little, opening Sam even more.

Going even deeper with the improved access, Dean swirls his tongue around inside, enjoying the silky feel of his brother's inner walls. He hums under his breath, and the vibrations make Sam go wild. Already moaning, he starts pushing back into Dean's mouth, begging with his body for more.

By the time Dean draws back, his mouth aches and Sam's a quivering mess and making tiny, incomprehensible sounds deep in his throat. The tension filling his body a whole different kind than what had been stressing him out earlier. This is a better tension, one that means Sam is letting go of what had happened.

Knowing just how much his brother can handle, Dean kneels up behind him, quickly gets his pants and boxers pushed down, and enters Sam's body with one smooth thrust. Sam throws his head back, shouting Dean's name, and pushes back to meet him. Taking a deep breath for control, Dean curls his hands around Sam's slim hips before pulling back out. He waits there, just the tip of himself inside of Sam, until he feels Sam shifting, then he thrusts in, even more powerfully than before.

After that, Dean doesn't let up. Putting a hand on the back of Sam's neck to hold him down, he leaves the other on one of Sam's hips and slams himself in, over and over. Once he has a good rhythm going, he lets the hand on Sam's hip begin to roam. Squeezing one of Sam's ass cheeks, he runs a finger down Sam's crack until he gets to where his cock is pistoning in and out. He rubs at where the skin is stretch taut, making Sam moan again.

Reversing course, Dean slides his hand up and around Sam's body, working under Sam's chest, tips of his fingers almost touching Sam's throat as he rubs at the tattooed symbol that matches the one on his own chest. Finally, knowing he isn't going to last much longer with the way Sam is moaning and clenching his hole around him, Dean lets his hand drift downward again, until it wraps around Sam's hard, leaking cock.

Sam gives a hoarse shout at the first touch of Dean's hand, and his whole body shudders. It doesn't take more than a couple of pumps before Sam is coming, covering Dean's hand with his hot come, ass clamping down hard. That is all it takes for Dean, and he empties himself deep in Sam's body, hunching over until his forehead rest against Sam's back. Sam collapses under him, utterly boneless, and Dean goes down with a grunt, as well.

Managing to keep himself in Sam, Dean drapes himself over Sam’s body, sliding his hands under him - one up and across his torso, and the other down to just above Sam’s now flaccid cock. “Sleep, Sammy. I’ve got you.”

There is no response from Sam, other than sinking deeper into the mattress, relaxing even more. Dean smiles into Sam’s back, nestling his head between Sam’s powerful shoulders. "Damn, I'm good." Knowing he's helped Sam is all Dean needs to relax himself, and in spite of the slight discomfort of his clothes, he follows Sam into slumber.


End file.
